


The Wrong Idea

by Nym_Blacktyde



Series: Man of Steel Moments [2]
Category: Man of Steel (2013), Superman (1940), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bull Pen, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, flirt, friends - Freeform, goofing off, news buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nym_Blacktyde/pseuds/Nym_Blacktyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois has some fun in the bull pen. Clark rolls with it.<br/>*post movie*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Idea

_Again._ Clark sighed, slowly spinning his chair around to face the gaze previously burning holes into the back of his head (metaphorically speaking). Making a show of lacing his fingers together behind his head, he gave Lois a bemused smirk.

"Well Miss Lane, what can I do for you today?"

Her intense squint shifted to something slightly less creepy, and she threw him a half smile.

"Y'know, with all the global threats and _alien invasions_  happening, we've never really had an actual conversation. _Mano a mano._  I mean, I spent weeks trying to, y'know," she lowered her voice briefly, " _track you down_ , and I like to think that I got a pretty good idea on what _Clark Kent_ is about but, there wasn't much time to fill in the gaps, like, what's your favorite color; whether you prefer corn or chicken at dinner back in nowhere Kansas, do you splurge for first class on a plane or, resort to uh, _other_ forms of transportation...." He huffed out a laugh, ducking his head, accepting the dig. He caught more than one furtive glance being thrown their way, and whilst knowing they were conspiring about a  _very_ different topic than the one he's concerned about, it wouldn't hurt to redirect Lois's brunt way of uncovering stories, despite her best efforts to develop a sense of subtlety.  _  
_

"Lois, I think you know better than most, what you see is what you get."

"Ah yes, the things I have seen..." That was entirely his fault, and he knows it. Give an inch...

He shakes his head, smiling in amusement at how her tone had effectively elevated the stares of mild curiosity to minute elbowing and more than a few not so quiet chuckles. It's a newsroom, the best kick for reporters is gossiping amongst themselves.

Clark rolled his eyes, kicked off from his desk, and rolled his way over to where Lois sprawled in front of her abandoned laptop. He leaned in close, making sure he had the attention of their audience, and whispered,

"You're giving some people the wrong idea, Lois,"

She threw her head back, her laugh startling the few remaining hard-working reporters in the office not eavesdropping.

"That's the whole point, Kansas, keeping their little minds occupied enough not to arrive at the _right one."_ She leans back from him, into her lush office chair, and spins back to her laptop.

"And if I get a little fun out of it? What's the harm?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Review if you please


End file.
